show_by_rockfandomcom-20200214-history
Crow
Crow (クロウ), is a member of the band ShinganCrimsonZ and is both the lead vocalist and guitarist. His guitar's name is "Red Tomahawk." His parents were dairy farmers and he will get extremely defensive if someone mocks the farming industry. Living with cows for so long has given him the tendency to call anyone he considers lesser to him, mainly his fans, cattle. He drank milk every day to try and make himself taller, but was unsuccessful. Bio 'Appearance' Crow is a red hedgehog with black spiked hair, matching his pure black eyes and his long tail. He wears a dark red top with rips at the hem, a black jacket, pants, and black boots. The jacket also has a gray fur trim around the collar. In his Energy form he gains red details to various parts of his attire, and a fiery red aura. In his Fallen Angel form, his right eye starts to glow, and on his back are messy, feathery gray wings. The ripped material of his shirt grows in length while his jacket turns into a vest. In this form the red aura is more subtle, but his Red Tomahawk is bursting with energy. In his Jet Black Fallen Angel he gains four more wings and hetero-chromatic eyes, one being red and the other being blue. His hair becomes a dark crimson, too, and the ripped material of his top is longer and thinner. Crow's transformed/anime version has black hair with a tendency to really dark purple, crimson red bangs which are parted to both sides and some strands falling into his face. Instead of the black eyes of the Myuumon form he has scarlet red eyes to tie the red bangs in the design. The trim on his jacket is white instead of grey, also it has some white stripes on the front of the jacket, one lining on each side the jacket's zipper and two across the front, ending in the white horizontal line. His Red Tomahawk has a rather more battle ax appearance, as long as two black wings painted on the front side of the guitar. 'Personality' He is extremely argumentative and often fights with his band mates. He can grow defensive if his families business is brought up or if someone mocks farming, and he may possibly have a height complex. He is easy to frustrate, and has a very large ego, often referring to himself as 'Crow-sama', or 'The Great Crow'. Despite being loud and rowdy a lot of the time, Crow is shown to still care about others, though shows a bit of awkwardness in doing so. This can especially be seen in episode 8 of season one in the anime, when he helps to save Aion from melodisian corruption. He also has a habit of sticking out his tongue. 'Relationships' *Rom - Bandmate *Aion - Bandmate *Yaiba - Bandmate *Maple Arisugawa - Band Manager Trivia *The other members of the band tend to call him 'rodent'. *His favorite dish is curry and milk is his favorite drink. Although, hedgehogs in real life are allergic to milk, and drinking it can make them extremely ill and even lead to death. *His character songs are "Red Addiction" and "紅のballade". *According to the official light novel, SHOW BY ROCK!! 刻めッ! 紅蓮の魂魄駆動黙示録!, he's stated to wear 10cm (~4in) heels, making his full height 175cm (~5'9"). *Crow's birthday being September 6th (9/6) is possibly intentional. 96 is a number pun for the word 'black'. The word for black in Japanese is pronounced 'kuro,' which is also the beginning of Crow's name (クロウ, kurou). Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:ShinganCrimsonZ Category:Males Category:Guitarist Category:Vocalist Category:BRR